The invention relates to clutch assemblies for motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a one-way clutch assembly having a high capacity design.
One-way clutch assemblies are commonly found in drive-train systems such as motor vehicle transmissions, transfer cases, and differentials. Typically, one-way clutch assemblies include a plurality of rollers or sprags positioned between a clutch outer ring and a clutch inner ring. A one-way clutch assembly is able to rotate in one direction relative to the clutch outer and inner rings. But when the one-way clutch assembly rotates in the other directions, the clutch outer and inner rings will lock against each other due to binding action of the rollers thereon.
One-way clutch assemblies typically include ribbon springs for maintaining the rollers or sprags in position. The ribbon springs are positioned between each of the plurality of rollers or sprags, and are bounded by the clutch outer ring and the clutch inner ring. But due to the amount of space required to accommodate the ribbon springs inside the clutch assembly, only a limited number of rollers or sprags can be positioned inside the clutch assembly. The capacity of the one-way clutch assembly is further limited by the hertz stress between the clutch inner and outer rings, and the rollers or sprags.
Accordingly, there is provided a clutch assembly selectively engages and disengages two rotating members. The clutch assembly includes an inner ring defining an outer diameter and an outer ring defining an inner diameter that is greater than the outer diameter of the inner ring. A plurality of rollers extends through the clutch assembly between the inner diameter of the outer ring and the outer diameter of the inner ring. The plurality of rollers provides selective locking engagement between the inner and outer rings. The clutch assembly also includes a cage for maintaining each of said plurality of rollers in position with respect to the inner and outer rings.